Too Shy
by tripleb3
Summary: Jade is just too shy to tell Tori how she feels. Will she finally tell her or will it be too late. I own nothing. Enjoy! One shot.


The poem is in regular and what happened/happening/going to happen is italic and or (). Leave comments and review!

 _Jade steps up on stage and opens her notebook_

She'd been my best friend ever since we were nine

I'd stare at her face and her hair wishing she was mine

She didn't like me like that and that was fine

Because I was with her all the time

She'd ask for class notes from the day before

And kiss my cheek but I wanted something more

I was trying to tell her straight from my core

That I loved her but I was just too shy

And I don't know why

She was a dancer and one who was graceful and pretty

 _(Tori puts her leg on dancing bar to stretch)_

Her dream was to dance at Lincoln center in the city

Dedicated and hard working she wanted to succeed

While I just sit around writing things that nobody ever read

The end lade at the shore was a favorite place to spend time together

 _(Jade and Tori is walking on the beach near the water)_

Until the days come to end

I wanted to tell her there that she was more then just a friend

That I loved her but I was just too shy again

So then it's late at night

When my phone begins to ring

 _(Jade was just woken up in the middle of the night by her cell phone rings and she picks it up)_

she'd call me and cry

She'd tell me everything

She was down and feeling unadmired

But in a selfish way I felt inspired

Because when things went wrong it was me she desired

 _(After Jade and Tori gets off the phone hours later Jade lays back down staring at the ceiling)_

I should of said the words but I was just too shy and tired

And then there were the times I'd preform for her

But she never seemed impressed

 _(Jade is playing the new song she wrote and playing her guitar)_

But how can one expect her to

 _(Jade plays the piano for Tori)_

She had more talent then anyone else possessed

Flawless in her dancing

Flawless in the way she dressed

Flawless in her school work

And I was so obsessed

 _(Jade is helping Tori pack up the car)_

A day passed, a month, and then a year

A diploma, a future, then a career

The plan was to tell her to keep her near

But I was late on the draw and soon she disappeared

 _(A man says: You may kiss the bride. And everyone claps)_

Every chance had escaped

All the times I held dear

Talks in her back yard

 _(Jade thinks of all the memories)_

Laughing until tears

I wanted to tell her I loved her despite my fear

But I was too shy to keep her here

Though the distance kept us apart and away

Our friendship continued to serve as a main stay

 _(Tori is looking out her front door watching her son and daughter play in the yard)_

Her husband was successful

Like colored by day

 _(Jade is writing at her kitchen table then it shows her turn older)_

I remain the struggling writer with too much to say

 _(Her voice changes to an old woman)_

So many years later I've grown old

And some what bitter

 _(Jade plays a sad/depressing song on the piano)_

For I was a wasted soul

A lie

A quitter

And then one day

 _(Jade stops writing at the ring of her phone)_

My phone rang

It was her husband on the line

The girl I loved for 60 years was gone at 69

 _(Jade stands over Tori's coffin)_

Now paying respects to the girl I'd love eternal

With feelings unshared and kept eternal

Until her husband offered me

Her high school journal

 _(Jade opens the journal and starts reading. "Tori's voice"_

 _She's been my best friend ever since we were nine_

 _I stare at her everyday wishing she was mine_

 _I want to tell her but I can't put our friendship on the line_

 _I can only hope that she can read my signs_

 _I see her staring back at me sometimes_

 _But then she always looks away_

 _I can't decide if she loves me back_

 _Or just wants things to stay_

 _I know that if she truly feels it_

 _She will find it in herself to say_

 _That I am more then just a friend to her_

 _But I can't keep waiting everyday_

 _She just seems too shy_

 _Too shy and I don't know why)_

(Then Jade closes her notebook and looks around then says)

Thats not how the story really ends

Because Im not shy anymore

 _(Everyone claps and Jade looks over at Tori and smiles and gets a smile in return)_

Leave comments and Review! I got this from a YouTube video called Too Shy and it's a short film.


End file.
